Only in his Dreams
by JayScriptMage345
Summary: Gajeel could only have her in his dreams.


Fanfic

Gajevy AU-

 _ **I**_ _ **do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this.**_

 **A/N: This might just stay as a one shot unless some people want it to be more.**

Summary: Gajeel could only have her in his dreams.

* * *

Only in his dreams

She has her arms loosely wrapped around his neck, tugging at his dark locks every time he would bite her lips. His hands grabbed greedily at her waist, as she sat on his lap and he pulled her small frame closer to his larger one seeking for more contact. He slowly slid his hands up, moving her tank top higher and higher until it was up to her chest. They pulled apart long enough for them to be able to take off her shirt.

His wine colored eyes stared as her chest heaved from the lack of oxygen their kissing took from her. He leaned his head down nipping at her neck and leaving soft kisses after each bite. He slowly moved them so they were lying on the couch with him on top. Noises from the movie that was long forgotten filled the background, along with her soft moans and his groans. She roughly tugged at his shirt indicating she wanted it off and he obliged, hurriedly taking it off and throwing it across the room.

He slowly slid the straps of her bra off one at a time, kissing each shoulder until the bra came off completely. _God, she was beautiful._ Her pale skin against his tanned one, her short blue wavy hair sprawled around her, every feeling was heightened at that moment. He looked toward her lips as she spoke the words he was dying to hear, "I love you, Gajeel."

They took the remaining clothes off each other, all while kissing and grinding. Just as they were going to become the closest they could possibly be, she speaks again, but this time it's inaudible and all he hears is "BEEP! BEEP!" and his eyes shoot open. He blinks a couple times before waving his hands around trying to find his phone. After that struggle, he turns off his alarm and sits up. He takes a moment to remember the dream that had his blood pumping. "Fuck" was all he said as he Sighed and got up, heading for the bathroom to shower.

When there, he jumps right in after removing all articles of clothing on him. The cold water felt refreshing over his hot skin. He couldn't believe all that was just a dream because it felt so real for him. He let the water run over him more until he felt he had soaked enough. As he exits the shower, steam followed behind him. Gajeel then prepared to get ready for school. Despite his height and size, Gajeel was only a sophomore and attended Fairy Heights High School. After drying his hair and putting on his uniform, he grabbed his bag, jacket, phone, and went outside to walk to the bus stop.

As he began to walk, he noticed how cold it had actually gotten. Soon, he got to the stop and waited as more kids began to arrive, one of them being his closest friend. She walked up to him, as her long azure hair blew behind her like waves of water. As she stood next to him, she began to speak,

"Good morning Gajeel-kun!" She said happily as they waited.

" Mornin' Juvia" He grunted out. Before Juvia got the chance to talk again, something caught the corner of his eye. As he turned his head some more, that something turned out to be someone. Levy McGarden was a couple feet away from him talking animatedly with her blonde friend he knows as Lucy. He didn't notice that he was staring until he heard Juvia giggle beside him.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia thinks you should just admit it." She says giving him a little smirk as he starts to stuff his slightly red face into his jacket.

"I dunno what you're talking about." He denies as she laughs some more.

The conversation gets cut short as the big bright yellow bus pulls up. Gajeel watches as Levy boards with her friend and other kids behind her. As he climbed into the bus, he walked to the very back where the seat he always sits at is. When he passes Levy's seat, he looks at her expecting to just see the side of her face but is surprised when he sees a pair of bright hazel eyes staring back at him. He looks away as fast as possible and walks a little faster.

The bus finally made it to the school and everyone got off. The high school was a large brown building with three floors and many windows. Gajeel made his way inside and towards his locker. When he got there, he opened it and put his things away. He looked to the right where two lockers down Levy was at hers. Levy and him, along with a bunch of their other friends, all grew up together in the same town but Gajeel never once talked to her. He didn't know what exactly caused his feelings to come about but he knew he wanted to know more about her. _This would be the_ year. He looked toward her again and saw that her friend Lucy was there but there was another guy closer to Levy. _Maybe not._ Before she could look his way Gajeel closed his locker and headed towards class.

Once he was in class, he sat at his desk all the way in the back. As soon as the bell rang students started to pour in, all discussing what their plans for the weekend or just gossiping. When the teacher walked in the room got quiet and that was Gajeel's queue to knock out. He liked it better in his dreams, that was where he got to be himself. That's where he would have her, only in his dreams.

* * *

 **A/N: Hellos! So I wanted to post this for Gajevy day but I ended up taking forever to type it so its going to be posted the day after since its already midnight here. I know it wasn't a lot but I really wanted to post something since I've neglected my other Fanfic (still haven't given up on it though!) But I really hoped you guys enjoyed! Review if you guys want maybe a little more on this if not I'll just leave it as a one shot. Byee!**


End file.
